<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Fun and Games by xhangemhighx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743797">All Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx'>xhangemhighx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pretty much no plot, zukka - Freeform, zuko gets stuck in the foampit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang has a birthday party at Dave and Buster's and Skyzone. Sokka is a little too obsessed with the go carts. And Zuko... he doesn't like trampoline parks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Age gaps are kinda the same except for Katara because I don't want her to be 18 and dating a 16 year old. Aang, Toph, and Katara are 16. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki are 20.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.skyzone.com/attractions/foam-zone">This is the foam pit, I hate it</a>
</p>
<p>It was Aang's 16th birthday. The gaang was packed into Katara's minivan, a gift from Gran Gran two years ago. Aang had decided to go to Dave and Buster's, then Skyzone. Two places Zuko had never really been before. His family was never the type to go to those types of places. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko could tell Sokka was excited. He was talking to Suki, already challenging her to a race in some car game he liked. Zuko didn't really know what to expect. Arcades were loud, bright, and had video games. Sounded kinda boring. Skyzone wouldn't be too much better, since it'd be filled with young kids and jumping on a trampoline is only fun for a short time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko wasn't expecting the place to be so big. As he expected, it was loud. Crowded, hard to hear, and full of flashing signs and screens. It was definitely overwhelming. Too many things to do, to take in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him over to the car racing games. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Race me!" He told Zuko. "We've got to beat Suki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged. "Whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko sat down in the middle, to the right of Sokka and left of Suki. Unfortunately, he was stuck between their competitive yelling. Sokka was insisting he would. Suki argued back to him, she was a much better driver. Zuko rolled his eyes. He'd show them who really was better. Zuko had been practicing Mariokart in his space time. Between college work and shifts at the tea shop, he was getting much better at racing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end Zuko won. Sokka had crashed his car into another, giving Zuko a little time to speed up and overtake him. Sokka was surprised, but not upset. No one could be upset at Sokka's amazing boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko groaned when Sokka began walking towards the go carts. He wasn't very good at driving, considering his limited visibility on the left and all. What if he crashed into the wall?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph and Suki followed behind them. Toph had abandoned Aang and Katara, in favor of not hearing them kiss and gush over each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, it'll be fun." Sokka encouraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko looked at the enthusiastic, pleading expression on his boyfriend's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," He agreed. "But don't complain when I beat you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph cracked her knuckles. "I'm winning, not you losers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko gave her a confused look (which she couldn't see, oops). "Toph, you're blind. You can't drive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I can." Toph protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Zuko argued. "I can't even drive well, and I still one eye and little of the other." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright." Toph grumbled. "I'll go find twinkle toes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna ride with me?" Sokka asked as they walked over to the entrance. "I'll drive, you can just sit there and look pretty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko nodded. "Just don't go too fast. You know I'll scream super loudly in your ears."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka grinned. "I'm counting on it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko did, in fact, scream very loudly. Sokka rounded the corners viciously, jerking the steering wheel and nearly knocking into the sides. Zuko was really regretting his decision. He should've gotten his own go cart. Sokka drove like a maniac.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to Skyzone, the first thing Zuko did was jump into the foampit. He didn't anticipate getting stuck. He flailed about, trying to get out. It didn't work. He just sunk deeper into the foam abyss. The employees weren't even there and no one else was around. Zuko started to panic. Then, he felt a hand grabbing his arm, pulling him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fumbled onto the padded ground, on his hands and knees. Sokka stood next to him, with an obnoxious, but endearing smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Having fun in the foam pit?" He teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep." Zuko scoffed. "Definitely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka dragged Zuko to the trampolines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna see a trick?" Sokka asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko nodded. "Better be impressive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka jumped, then flipped in the air. Not very impressive. Zuko suppressed a pity laugh. He could do so much better. He lept from trampoline to trampoline and launched himself off the one mounted to the back wall. He flew through the air, landing with a roll onto the trampoline next to Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka looked at him with wide eyes. "Teach me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Run across the trampolines quickly." Zuko instructed. "Then, bounce off onto the one on the wall. If you use enough force against it, you can push off from it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka followed Zuko's instructions. He flew through the air. Too far. He nearly crashed into Zuko, but Zuko held his arms out, catching Sokka but nearly dropping him. Sokka was in Zuko's arms. Zuko decided to carry him bridal style off the trampolines and onto a nearby bench. They sat there for a while, Sokka in Zuko's lap. It was usually the other way around. Ignoring the sounds of screaming children, it was nice. Peaceful and relaxing. To be in love was a wonderful thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a mess and not how I intended it to go. Too bad, I'm too tired to rewrite it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>